Kalen Solinford
Kalen Solinford(deceased): Kalen was a follower of Palor and an honourable Dwarf paladin. He came from the southern planes and was raised by the church into a great knight of god. Companions For Kalens first big mission the church sent him to dispose of a cult of refugee elves further south. On his way he came upon a group of travelers who rudely interupted the piss he was having. After figuring out they were on a similar mission he offered his help . After succeding in the mission he was dragged on the company's journey and continously gained a reputation and there group was called the mysterious 5. He was now a full fledge copanion. Kalens Death! In an unknown community along the road the the mysterious 5 stopped for the night. Nobody remembered there being a town there and it was not on the map. But because it was so small they believed it was unnoticed before and was not on the map. The first thing the adventurers did was head to the bar and inn. A couple of us bought some drinks but Kalen saw a cloaked female elf with a wierd symbol on her cloak. He thought it was familiar but it excaped his thought for now. He decided to buy a drink for her as well to gain information and hopefully remeber the symbol. His plan failed because the female elf denied his drink. He eagerly stated it wasn't poisened put she still denied it. Kalen then took the drink back and drank hers instead of his just to prove his previos statement. He got a few words in with her but she left shortly after. It seemed like she was in a hurry and said she had stayed to long. Kalen never touched his own drink but went to join his other companions. It was long after Kalen had joined his friends that all the villagers left and it was just them alone. they didn't even realize the bartender had gone to. When they realized nobody was there Rengelis realized the girl he was waiting for never came back. When he went to check on her he got trapped in a room in her hut by a powerful magic. We shortly went after her when he didn't return and helped him excape from his pandemic. This gave us warning of danger because the level of spell on the door. They also realized evryone in town was gone. So they went back to the others and started investagating around the inn. While investagating Kalen started feeling ill and suddenly collapsed. They brang him back to the inn and searched for what could have harmed him to this extent. The only thing they found was a wierd goo on the bottom of the drink he drank, which was supposed to be for the unknown elf from earlyer. they suspect Kalen to be effected by poison. When Kalen awoke he remembered the weird symbol on the elfs cloak it was the mark of Vecna. He warned the others in his deteriating health of the possibilty of vecna. They went out to find more evidence and found a sacrafice and torture room, along with. a secret room in the bar behind the fire. They discovered that all they had to do was survive till morning to excape from there inprisonment. But Kalen knew that with his deteriating health he may not live that long. He struggled hard but died before morning could come. His friends think he asked Palor to save them from Vecna grip, because a bright light shined right after Kalens deparcher and they were all brang out side and everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. He had an honourable death and helped his friends even after death.(May the light shine on his grave and lead his friends to safety)